


Pick Up

by Vegorott



Series: Trickshot One-Shots [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chase gets mugged, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Marvin's been gone for a while and is talking on the phone with his husband. He goes back home in a rush when the phone call ends with the sound of a gunshot.





	Pick Up

**Author's Note:**

> A user on Tumblr asked for some Trickshot Angst with Chase getting mugged and Marvin is away

“I miss you.” Chase’s voice on the other end of the phone made Marvin’s chest warm up.

“I miss you, too.” Marvin said, laying down on the hotel bed he’s been sleeping in for two weeks. Just one more week of this ‘visit’ and he can go home. Being the only magical person had its advantages but also its disadvantages.

“Wanna know what I miss the most?” Chase asked.

“What?”

“Your kisses.” Marvin could feel his face heating up at the comment.

“You’re being sappy.” Marvin muttered.

“I can hear the blush in your voice.” Chase chuckled. Marvin just blew a raspberry in response. “Hey!” Chase shouted after there was a honk. “You have a red light, you dick!”

“You okay?” Marvin asked.

“Yeah, fucking prick doesn’t know how to drive.” Chase grumbled. “So, how’s the ‘visit’?”

“You know I’m not allowed to talk about it.” Marvin said, tucking the phone between his cheek and shoulder and started picking at his fingernails.

“Can’t blame me for trying.” Chase said with a little laugh.

“How’s everything at the House? Anti set anything on fire yet?” Marvin asked.

“Just the oven when he tried to copy your cupcake recipe.” Chase said, his voice not clear for the first few words as a rush of wind passed. “So I’ve been taking over the baking.”

“That sounds fun.” Marvin turned the tv off and rolled onto his stomach.

“Yeah. Everyone’s been really busy so it’s just been me, cupcakes and some rad tunes.” Chase chuckled when Marvin let out a little huff at his phrase. “I’m actually walking back from the store cause I ran out of flower.” Chase said.

“I’m expecting a buffet of treats when I get back.” Marvin chuckled.

“Of course and I’ll be the table.” Chase added the second part as a whisper and Marvin found his face heating up again. “Your kisses aren’t the only part of you I miss.”

“Hurry up and get home so you can tell me.” Marvin practically purred.

“I might just take my time now-”

“Drop the phone, fucker!” A harsh voice shouted over Chase’s.

“Chase? Chase who was that?” Marvin asked, sitting up on his knees.

“Calm down man, there’s no need for that.” Chase said.

“I said put the phone down!” The other voice kept yelling. “And give me your wallet!”

“Are you serious? Listen, you don’t ne-” Chase’s comment became shouts as well.

“Chase? Chase!?” Marvin stiffened when he heard a gunshot. “Chase!” Marvin heard the dial tone and his eyes went wide. “No, no, no, no!” Marvin quickly redialed Chase’s number and felt his heart drop when it went straight to voicemail. “No!” Marvin started calling other numbers as well as he jumped out of the bed, gathering his belongings.

“ _If I didn’t pick up, take a hint.”_ Anti’s recorded voice said.

“Anti! The one time you don’t have your phone on you, really!? Chase’s been hurt! Find him, please!” Marvin hung up and started to call another number.

“ _You’ve reached Dr. Schneeplestein, please leave a message_.”

“Henrik! It’s Marvin, something’s wrong with Chase! He went to the store, find him!” Marvin could feel more and more panic welling up inside of him as he now sat on his suitcase to shut it.

“ _Superhero hotline! Tell me how I can help!”_ Marvin’s voice was now shaking at this point as he left a message.

“ _Wait, what am I supposed to say?”_ Why did he think Robbie would answer, he never had his phone on him. Marvin was sobbing at this point as he called one more number.

“Hello?”

“Dark! Thank God!” Marvin cried.

“Is something wrong?” Dark asked.

“It’s Chase..something happened! Please...please find him!” Marvin was gasping harshly between words. “Please!”

“Marvin, you need to breathe.”

“Please!” Marvin yelled one more time before hanging up and bolting out of the door with his suitcase.

The four-hour drive was pure _agony_ _._ Marvin drove non-stop and prayed he didn’t get pulled over for speeding, vision blurry most of the time as tears of fear filled his eyes. He wanted to throw up but he did not have time for that. Marvin was about to reach the city when he was called.

“Hello?” Marvin’s voice cracked.

“Chase is in the hospital.” Dark stated. “He-” Dark was cut off by Marvin dropping the phone and taking a sharp turn and speeding towards the hospital. Marvin stumbled out of the car after parking in and sprinted into the hospital.

“Chase Body!? Where is Chase Brody!?” Marvin asked the man behind the desk. “Please, I need to know if he’s okay.”

“Only family can see Mr. Brody at the moment.” The man said after typing in a few phrases.

“I am his family.” Marvin said.

“Brother?”

“I’m his husband!” Marvin held his ring finger up towards the worker, showing him the silver band. “Please! Let me see him!”

“Please, calm down sir.” Marvin just clamped his mouth shut and nodded his head, not trusting his words. “He’s in room one-sixteen. The fifth door on the-” The man stopped his instructions when Marvin took off.

“One-sixteen, one-sixteen, one-” Marvin found the room and bolted in, stopping and feeling everything in his body drop when he saw Chase. “Ch-Chase?” Marvin stammered out. Chase was sleeping with an air mask on his face and bandages around his chest. An IV was in his arm and dripping fluids into him, one of his eyes was red and swollen. “Oh my God, Chase.” Marvin whimpered out and slowly went over to Chase. “Chase.” Marvin’s voice cracked and he took Chase’s hand into his. “I should have been there. I could have stopped this. I should have told Dark no, I never should have left.” Marvin cried. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Marv…” Chase weakly croaked, squeezing Marvin’s hand. “Marv.” Chase said again as his eyes opened and a small smile crawled on his lips. Marvin knew that he was crying again and it took everything in him to not lean down and hug Chase.

“He’ll be fine.” A doctor said as she entered the room. “Just a graze on the side of his chest. He passed out from shock.” The doctor adjusted the clipboard she was holding. “We’ll keep him for a few days to make sure the wound won’t get infected, but I assure you he’ll be fine.”

“Thank you.” Marvin said in a whisper.

“I’ll leave you two alone after I check a few things.” The doctor said  and looked at the IV bag, the bandage and removed the air mask from Chase’s face before stepping out

“Muggers are assholes.” Chase weakly chuckled. “Especially if you fight back.”

“Chase Brody!” Marvin scolded.

“I got a good hit in...till the shot me.” Chase laughed and winced.

“Promise me you won’t do that again.” Marvin said, putting his other hand on Chase’s cheek.

“But I’m your strong husband.” Chase said.

“You will always be my strong husband but you need to stop being my stupid one.” Marvin teased before leaning down and giving Chase a kiss.

“I don’t think I can.” Chase smiled. 


End file.
